


Sabbath Sawce

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: First Day, First Meetings, Other, Tongues, sawcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Sabbath Sawce

"Hey! Isn't it your first year in debate," a smiley, cheerleader-type girl asks you. You've been getting this question all day, and at this point you're wondering when the spotlight will finally shift from you to the next noob in debate. 

"I'm Sam. What's your name?" 

"Oh... I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you," 

"You too! You should definitely think about joining congress, you'd fit right in!" 

Before you could answer, a steamy, deep voice penetrates your ears, 

"Congress? Lame. Try out policy. It's much more suiting to a cute girl like yourself." 

You turn to see a tall, hairy angel of a man, but it seems their halo was replaced with a yamaka. 

"Hey newbie, I'm Seth." 

The sizzling tamales name danced across your tongue and squirted out a little hot "sawce." You stared at his defined jaw and smoking eyes, forgetting to reply. 

"Cat got your tongue?" 

Your eyes widened, "Oh no, sorry! I just-" 

"Hey it's alright," Seth leaned in, centimeters away from your lips, 

"I'll be getting your tongue tonight, too."


End file.
